Life's Meaning
by whativebeenwaitingfor
Summary: Two girls get captured by the foot and the TMNT save them leoXOC written for animallgirll on quizilla And raphXOC


Disclamer: i do not own TMNT so dont sue if i did it would be awesome i only own my characters.

LIFE'S MEANING

profile

name:______ miller

hair: Brown

eyes: purple

not skinny but not fat in between

age:14

height:5ft 2 in

personality: Calm, spunky, outgoing

habits: singing, dancing, and trying new things, nature and helping animals

style: anything

crush:(will be Leo)

_____'s friend (A.K.A. me)

Name: Caitlin (Katy) Smith

Names meaning: Celtic: Pure

hair: ruby red

eyes: green

skinny but not anorexic

age: 14

height: 5 ft 3 in

personality: childish, hotheaded. Yet can be calm

style: whatever's clean

crush(will be Raph)

habits: singing playing guitar and karate

heritage: Irish

Quiz start

You and Katy were walking to school when about 10 foot ninjas came and released gas that knocked you and Katy out.

Katy's POV

'ugh I was just knocked out by some foot ninja and now I think im in a cage with ____ this so sucks' I thought.

(oh yeah you ____ have a split personality it only come out when you're amazingly mad) so I open my eyes and see im in a cage with ____.

'Great how am I supposed to get out with out alerting any guards.' you thought.

Then I heard (A/N: oh yeah you're (___) still unconscious) light footsteps that can't be the foot then who is it/ then I heard voices

"what does shredder need with two teenage girls?" someone asked

That's all I heard cuz I passed out again.

Your POV

' I hear voice but all I can see is darkness" you thought.

Then you opened your eyes to a bright light and shut them tight again. Then you heard you best friends Katy's voice.

"thank you so much for saving me and ____ but who's shredder anyways?"

You opened your eyes and this times someone notices it.

"Hey Katy your friend is awake" said a Turtle???? In a purple bandana. "thanks Donnie." Katy said.

"Ahhh"you screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" Katy asked.

"There are giant turtles." you said.

"Yeah I was scared at first too."Katy said looking up in remembrance. Then four turtles came over to you

"Hi im ____ thanks for saving us." You said.

"Hi im Leonardo or leo." says the one in the blue bandana. 'wow hes cute' you thought.

"Im Donatello or donnie." Said the one with purple.

"Im Mikey." Said the one with the orange said.

"And he's raph." Said Katy pointing to one with a red bandana .

"You've been out for 4 days ____ I was worried."

"Katy you were worried who are you and what have you done with the real Katy." you joked.

"Nothing loser so don't piss me off." Katy said.

"Girl talk." you exclaimed.

"Leave dudes." Katy Demand.

"Leos cute." you said in a whisper.

"Eww no hes uptight Raphs cute." Katy whispered.

"Loser." you replied.

"Sucker!" Katy said while running and screaming "_____ a loser,"

and you chasing her

"Will you two stop." Shouted Raph

"Never Raphy boy." Katy said still running

"Get back here Katy!" You yelled.

"Again never." Katy yelled.

"Hey ____ stop that." Yelled Donnie.

"Why?" You asked.

"You don't know how that knockout gas has effected you." He explained. "Donnie let her have some fun." Said Mikey looking up from his video game

"Thanks!" you yelled still chasing Katy. Then Katy did something you never expected. She did three flips and jumped over Mikey pushing on his shell and flipped up to Raph.

"Take that ___." Katy said smiling.

"When did you learn how to do that?" You asked.

"Six years ago." Katy said cringing.

"That's so cool!" you exclaimed.

"It is? I thought you would have went on a rampage" Katy said.

"Okay enough." Leo said. Katy said" whatever" exactly when you said "okay"

"Goody two shoes" Katy said.

"Rebel." you said.

"At least its better then be a suck up teachers pet." Katy said hotheadedly. 'oh shit I forgot she hates being called a rebel that's what here parent's called her when they disinherited her' you thought

"Oh Katy im sorry I forgot." you said.

"It's okay I guess but don't do it again." Katy said.

"Oh I won't." you said apologetically.

Then Donnie's alarm system rang

"Lets so who it is." Don said.

"Oh its April." Don said.

"Hey Katy." you said.

"Yeah." Katy answered.

"I'm bored." you said. "Too bad

Girl you think you got it, Well you don't, Cuz I do, So BOOM with that additude! Piece punch Cap'n Crunch, I got sumtin you can't touch! Choo, Choo, Choo Choo Train, Wind me up and I do my thang! Reeses pieces 7up, Mess with me I mess you up!" Katy said (A/N: I found this on a quizilla profile and thought it was awesome)

"Whatever Katy." you said.

"You know its true." Katy said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." You said.

3 weeks later

(you both have been living with the TMNT)

" ugh ____ . vous le fils d'une chienne. vous aimez Léo mais cela ne signifie pas que vous êtes le patron de moi" Katy screams.

"Vaffanculo tu." You screamed back.

"Je vous déteste je regrette le jour que nous avons rencontré" Katy sreamed running out of the room.

"bene Ti odio" you screamed. Then running into Leos room

Review please yes i am evil


End file.
